Electronic games using computers, game consoles or hand held consoles typically employ an input device, a processor, and a visual display. The input device can be a mouse, joystick or other form of controller which allow the player to input responses into the processor. The processor can be a part of a computer system or it can be a dedicated game system, such as XBOX® and PLAYSTATION® game systems. The processor communicates with the display to show visual and/or audio images of the game.
These electronic games typically have different levels of play in order to provide a level of play which is entertaining for the player. For many games, the level of play is selected by the user prior to playing the game, and changing the level of play will require the user to restart the game. A player will often have to try out a variety of levels before finding a level which is suitable for her level of play.
Games typically place the player in situations where quick and/or agile response is required and a player's score is typically reflective of his/her ability to respond quickly to the challenges presented by the game. In many situations, a mouse, joystick or a controller is used to relay positional information which is used by the game to move an object on the display.
Playing at an appropriate level of play will ensure that the player is challenged by the game, and minimizes the risk of overwhelming or boring the player. However, when user skill levels must be set before a game is started there is not a convenient way in which the user can adjust the skill level short of restarting the game. Often, the user does not even know that the skill level is wrong for that user.